


The Prophecy

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Deep Loyality, F/M, Grief/Mourning, faithful love, some words in sindarin, what happens behind the closed gates of Thranduils halls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: A story about what really matters in life. Truthful love.Dearest Andy, here it is. The story for you. I'm grateful beyond all measure for your friendship. I hope, you will like it. :-)





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/gifts).



Thranduil sat on his throne when the commander of the patrol came to him, bowed, and began to report. "Nin aran, I have to tell you that the orcs have attacked the human village before the gates of your kindom. It burns brightly. We should see what else they are up to." The King raised an eyebrow, and replied, "The human village? Not my business."  
"Nin hir Thranduil, of course you are right, the village is outside of your realm, but we should look. The Orcs might dare to enter Mirkwood next. "  
This, of course, was a striking argument, and the king rose from his throne and proclaimed, "True. Best of all, I look at the matter myself. "A short time later Thranduil sat on his imposing elk and rode at the head of a small army through his empire. As they came out of the dense forest, he saw thick columns of smoke rising behind a gentle hill. The stinging smell of burnt wood, death and suffering lay in the air. When they reached the village, there was not much left. Thranduil ordered his soldiers to search in the ruins of the houses for survivors. He himself also went off to get an overview.  
As he walked among the burned houses, he heared a soft whimper with his fine ears. He followed the sound and entered a half-burned hut. In the last intact corner he saw a little girl sitting between her dead parents. The child might be about two years old, and looked at him with her blue eyes that sparkled through her tears, like a stream in the sun. ‚She has the same eye color as Legolas' the King thought. The girl was very frightened, and Thranduil knelt down carefully. The child looked at him hesitantly, but as he smiled at her, she reached out for him with her small arms. Although the king didn‘t care much about humans, because they simply lived too short, he couldn‘t resist this little creature before him and picked her up gently. The girl cuddled her head into the crook of his neck and stopped crying.  
When he left the cabin, his commander came up to him, bowed his head, and said, "Nin aran, we haven‘t found any survivors." Then he saw the little girl who was almost covered with Thranduil's pale blond hair. "But you seem to have found someone," remarked the commander. The King looked at the sleeping child, and replied, "In fact." Then he turned and swung himself elegantly of his elks back. "We ride back" he announced, and his army immediately followed him back to Mirkwood.  
The gates of the palace opened up to allow the group to enter. Legolas stood at the entrance to greet his father. His eyes grew big as he noticed the child in his fathers arms. "Who did you bring along, Ada?" "The only survivor from the human village." Legolas smiled when he saw his father brush the childs blonde hair subconsciously. Even if his father gave himself cold and unapproachable, he knew that there was still love in his heart.  
Thranduil slid from his moose and headed for his room. His son followed him and asked, "Ada, what is going to happen to the girl?" "She will stay here" the elvenking replied. Legolas raised an eyebrow, which his father didn‘t miss, and he added irritably, "I know, everyone is thinking, I'm heartless. But I am not so heartless, to leave a child alone out there. Even if it's just a human being. "" Ada, I'd never think you're so cruel. "Thranduil stopped abruptly and his son was almost bumping into him. "I'm sorry, nin ionn. I know you don‘t think of me like this. "He looked at him ruefully and sighed. Legolas stroked his back and said, "It's all right, Ada." Then he asked, "Does she have a name?" And looked at the girl, who started slowly to stir in Thranduils arms.  
"No" he replied. Then a smile flashed across his face, and he asked, "Do you want to give her a name, Legolas?" His son thought for a moment and answered, "How about Meriel?" "Well-chosen. He fits her." His father smiled at him again and Legolas smiled back.  
When they had reached his chamber, his father said, "Would you send for Galion, please?" His son nodded and went off to comply with his father's request. Thranduil sat down with Meriel on the bed and looked at her. Even when his eyes had fallen on her in the hut, he had sensed that she was something special. He just couldn‘t point at it, actually. Meriel opened her eyes, yawned heartily, and glanced at the elvenking with bright eyes. She chuckled slightly, and he looked amused. She smiled back, snuggling back at him. A pleasant feeling spread in his chest, and he realized that this little human being was able to stir his heart in places he had harbored for centuries from the rest of the world. Before he found the time to wonder about, or fight the fear in his heart, the door knocked and Legolas entered the room with Galion.

The cellarmaster bowed his head and asked, "Nin hir Thranduil, what can I do for you?" "Galion, I entrust you the task of taking care of this human child. It is the only survivor of the village before the gates of my kingdom. Teach them the customs of our people. "Galion looked surprised, but was smart enough not to ask questions. When the cellarmaster approached the king to take Meriel off, she looked anxiously at the elf, clinging even more to Thranduil's chest. "Ada, it looks like she'll want to stay with you," remarked his son. The king raised an eyebrow, and Legolas lowered his eyes. Then he offered "Ada, should I try it?" The king nodded and Legolas looked into the child's eyes and said, "Meriel come, we want to show you your new home" and stretched out his arms. The girl glanced between the king and his son for a moment, before letting Legolas take her in his arms. When the two elves left the room Meriel stretched out her little hands to Tranduil and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Only the little girl could see that the King looked back at her, sadly.  
The years passed. For Thranduil, it was just a blink of an eye. A great feast was in progress, but the King of the Woods took it upon himself in his rooms.  
There was lively activity in the wine cellar. Galion and Meriel were hardly able to refill the wine bottles. "Ada, the third barrel is almost empty. We would have to order a new cargo from the sea town after the festivities." Galion nodded and smiled at her. Meriel had grown so fast. In the beginning he didn‘t really know what to do with the girl, but he didn‘t want to disappoint his king and did his best to fulfill his order. After the girl had gained confidence in the cellarmaster, they had become her own small family. And Meriel was a smart child and had a loving being. She learned quickly, and Galion had his joy in her.  
"Hey Galion" a voice tore him from his thoughts. One of the servants stood in the cellar door. "The king is asking for a new bottle of wine. You shall bring them up to him. "Galion nodded, and went into the part of the cellar where the wines were stored, reserved for the King. He filled a bottle and was halfway up the stairs to the upper halls as he slipped and fell.  
Meriel heard the rumbling and was terrified when she found Galion on the floor holding an ankle with a pained face. "Ada, what happened?" She asked, trying to help him up. He hobbled back into the cellar and sat down on the chair. "I slipped on the stairs." Before his foster-daughter could ask further questions, he said, "Meriel, you have to bring the bottle to the king. If he has to wait for too long, he will be very angry." She nodded, filled a new one and set off as fast as she could.   
As she hurried through the upper halls to get to the King's room, she looked at the joyously celebrating elves, who were singing and waving their wine glasses. They barely noticed her, but that was nothing new. For them, she was just a moment in eternity. Galion had explained to her some time ago that Elves were immortal as long as they were not killed. He had also told her how she had come to the realm of wood and stone. She was a elve at heart, but still a human being.  
When she was standing in front of the King's chambers, she cautiously knocked and entered the room shyly when she heard an impatient "Come in". Thranduil stood with his back to her and his platinum-blond hair, gleaming gently in the moonlight that fell from the terrace-like balcony into the room. "Galion, what took so long?" He asked irritably, turning around. A surprised expression appeared on his face when he realized that it wasn‘t the cellarmaster who stood before him.  
"Forgive me nin aran, that you have to deal with me, but Ada, forgive, Galion has a sprained ankle. He is inconsolable not to be able to bring you the wine himself. "While Meriel explained the reason for her presence, the king looked at her and wondered who she was. He quickly realized that it was the human child from the village. Why she was growing up, he wondered. Wasn‘t it just yesterday that he had brought her to his palace?  
Instead, a young woman stood in front of him. Her long honey-blond hair extended to her hips, and she had it braided, as was customary with his people. As he looked into her clear, blue eyes, glittering like a stream in the sunlight, he felt that feeling again that he had in the hut when he first met her.  
"Where can I put your wine?" Her question ripped him out of his thoughts and he pointed to a small round table beside the doors to the balcony. She put the bottle down there and when she turned back to the king, she asked shyly, "Nin aran, may I say something?" "Please" he answered. "I want to thank you with all my heart for saving me and giving me a new home in your kingdom. You are a wonderful king, and I am proud to be a part of your realm, although I am aware that I am small and unimportant. "  
Thranduil smiled at her and replied, "Whether someone is important doesn‘t depend on his origin, but on his actions. Remember that Meriel. "" I will, nin aran, "she replied, bowing her head. She was almost at the door when the king said: "Meriel, tell Galion, he should recover well. Oh, and I want you to bring me my wine in the meantime "" I’m honored, nin aran.“ She smiled at him before she bowed her head once again and laid her hand on her heart.  
When she arrived at the front of the cellar door and heard laughter, she knew that she wouldn‘t have nothing to laugh at, definitely. Her Ada was usually quite manageable, but when he have a large jug of wine with Elros, he could become a grumpy disgust. She entered the cellar and she saw the familiar picture. The two were sitting at the table and were just letting two cups beat together. "Ah, there you are, daughter," Galion said. "Yes, Ada. I should tell you from the king, you shall recover well." He laughed and replied "Ha, I'm doing it right now“ and Elros rejoined again. "Did he say anything else?" Meriel stepped from one leg to the other and said, "He wants me to bring him his wine in the meantime."  
Galion's face froze. "How it comes? Am I no longer good enough for him?" "Of course, Ada. You've sprained your ankle." He snorted contemptuously, ignoring her explanation. " I think the old grouch remembered his pet, he unloaded here, twenty years ago." Meriel looked at him disbelievingly, and even Elros, who did think low of her, made an affected face. "Ada, you cannot talk about our king, like this" she said. "What?" He hissed at her. "I knew Thranduil long before you were born and I'll know him even if you've been falling apart a long time ago. So don‘t tell me, how to talk about our king, man! Bring him his wine, then you will get to know him."   
Meriel didn‘t know what to say. That she was treated like air by most elves, she was accustomed. But that her own foster father thought so low of her, hurts her deeply. She looked at him sadly, but he had turned to his wine again. She continued to fill the bottles for the feast and when the demand for wine finally dried up, Elros and Galion were laying snoring on the table.  
She left the cellar and walked down a corridor that gently descended to a small hall where a small stream ran along. Gentle light illuminated the place that Meriel's room had become. Tired, she slipped into her sleep dress and crawled under the blanket. She took her cuddle elk from her childhood days, which Legolas had given her when she was 5 years old. She nestled in his worn out fur and fell asleep.  
The next morning, they assembled the empty barrels for the return transport, with two helpers. Galion was not to be seen all morning, and Meriel was glad about. At noon Legolas entered the cellar and said, "Mae govannen, Meriel" "Mae govannen, nin hir Legolas" The prince smiled at her and asked "How are you?" "If you honor me with your presence, always good." She smiled at the pretty elf. Legolas had never forgotten her. Again and again he came by and the two made something together. "I have news to report," he began. Meriel offered him a seat, and gave him a cup of dilute wine. Then she sat down next to him and he began to tell.  
"Tauriel and I were on the patrol with the others today and have picked up a group of dwarves who have just delivered a skirmish with the giant spiders. One of them claimed to be Thorin Oakenshield. "Meriel got big eyes. Legolas had read a lot to her as a child and told her all the stories that had been around Mirkwood and in it. So she knew the events around Smaug and the lonely mountain. "Did he really claim that? That's what I call foolhardily "commented Meriel. "Ada wants to interrogate him, cause he doesn‘t believe him." "Your father is a very wise elf. He will surely get out of him what these dwarfs are up to." Legolas was touched by her unconditional faith in his father and he smiled. "You really like my Ada, don‘t you?" Meriel looked at him in surprise. "Of course I like him. He is our King"  
Before she brought the wine to the king in the evening, she heard the other elves talking about how disrespectfully Thorin treated Thranduil. She had also heard that the king hadn‘t eaten anything all day. So she took some food for him in the kitchen. When Meriel entered his chamber, he sat in a chair, waving the wine in his goblet. "Nin aran" she greeted him and bowed her head. He looked at her and waved her to him. She put the tray with the bottle and the food next to him on the table. When Thranduil saw the food, he said, "I haven‘t ordered food." "That is true" she replied. "I certainly didn‘t want to be disrespectful, nin aran, but I heard you haven‘t eaten all day. "  
The King raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Today seems indeed to be the day of disrespect. But, unlike the dwarfs, you're disrespectful for the right reasons, Meriel." She wanted to reply, but he raised his hand and to silenced her. "It's been a couple of centuries since someone gave me such a caring loyalty as you did." She looked at him a bit irritated and he added, "Legolas told me what you said to him in the cellar." " It was meant word by word, nin aran, "she replied softly. The King smiled "You don‘t have to explain. I see the honesty in your eyes. And your caring act only confirms you. "Her eyes got a damp shine, and she replied "Thank you, nin aran."  
"Because we're have this topic already" continued Thranduil. "What happened between you and Galion?" She froze and her eyes grew wide. What would she have to answer to the Elvenking without preparing Galion for trouble, which she would be get doubly back.  
"Nin aran, it was nothing. You haven‘t to worry about such a unimportant incident." He raised an eyebrow and said "So? Will you tell me that you agree with his statement, that he has titled you as my pet?" Meriel gasped for air. "I don‘t miss anything that occurs in my kingdom" he explained, looking at her for a moment. "I am sorry that you have heard about his disrespect. I told him he can’t told about you like this." "I know, Meriel. I don’t blame you."  
She realized that she didn‘t come around to answer his question and said in a trembling voice "I don‘t care what Galion or the others think about me as long as ..." The fear had finally caught her and the panic left her silent. What if the king thought the same of her? That she was nothing but a pastime for him? Unconsciously she takes a step back from Thranduil, but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. "As long as I don‘t think so of you" he finished the sentence for her. She nodded mute and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Thranduil rose and led her to the balcony.  
The sun just disappeared behind the lonely mountain, and the first stars shone on the nightly firmament. He pointed to the sky and said, "We are like the stars. Immortal. You humans are like the sparks of fire. You light up briefly and pass away. But you Meriel, you're a spark that carries the light oft he stars." She was speechless. His words touched her to the last corner of her soul and she looked at him with deep gratitude. „Thank you with all my heart, for your wonderful words" she replied softly and with deep respect. He wiped her tears from her face and realized on the occasion that he had kept her wrist all the time.  
"I think I've answered your question, what I think of you" and looked at her warmly. She nodded and smiled shyly. "You can go now, Meriel" he said. She bowed her head and put her hand on her heart. Thranduil did the same, and she turned to go. When she had crossed his room halfway, she turned around and said, "Mae fuin, nin aran" "Mae fuin, Meriel," he replied, and she was through the door.  
As she passed the wine cellar, she heard Galion and Elros partying again, and she spared herself to take a look. The tray she held in her hand she could bring back to the cellar tomorrow, too.  
The king stood still for a while on the balcony and let his gaze wander back to the stars. He couldn‘t stop wondering how Meriel always managed to warm his heart. Her pure affection and loyalty always astonished him. Her honest concern for him stroked his soul and he was grateful that he had found her. In the same moment, a memory hits him. What was his father Oropher said to him, centuries ago?

"There will come a time when you will find something that will end your suffering. In a place where you don‘t expect it. It will appear inconspicuously in front of you and I hope for you that you are able then to recognize it, cause it will appear only for a short time in your life“

Could it be? He asked himself. The events that had to do with Meriel fit exactly with the prophecy of his father. He decided to sleep about this for a night. He ate a few bites, and rinsed them with the rest of the wine before he went to bed.  
His plans, however, were abruptly crossed the next morning when he receives the news that the Dwarves had escaped.  
Meriel woke up from a loud turmoil that seemed to come from the wine cellar. As fast as she could, she get dressed and hurried there to find out what was the cause. She quickly recognized that hell had broken loose, when she heared the king to pan Galion and Elros, as if there was no new morning. "For this gross violation of your duties, I degrade both of you. Galion, you can make yourselve to the raft elves, until you remember again, how to fulfill your duties. And you Elros, you're going to be a common soldier, again."   
"What happened?" Meriel asked softly a servant, standing beside her. "Galion and Elros have let escaped the dwarfs because they have been drunk and fell asleep, while the dwarves have climbed into the wine barrels and escaped." "Oh dear heavens" she said softly. "Meriel!" She suddenly heard the king say, and she broke from the crowd and bowed to him. "Nin aran" "You are the cellar master, now. Let you handed over the appropriate robe and come to the throne hall in the afternoon. I would like to discuss some things with you. "She bowed her head, again and said," I thank you for this honor, nin aran" He nodded to her and left the cellar. Meriel cleaned the cellar, that had suffered from the events before. Then she picked up her new clothes and found herself with a bottle of wine in the throne hall in the afternoon.  
From a distance she could see Thranduil and Legolas, deal with an Orc. Tauriel came past her, who looked worried. They nodded mutely at each other, and Meriel stopped at a pillar, to not disturb the king and his son. The Elvenking decapite the Orc in an elegant movement. She heard Thranduil say "Una minna arovor, una egla ha arninista" (no one enters this kingdom, no one leaves it, without my knowing).  
Then the two elves noticed Meriel, and she bowed her head to greet them "nin aran, Thranduil; Nin hir, Legolas“ " Mae govannen, Meriel "answered the prince and his father nodded. While Legolas hurried to the gates of the palace to pass on the commands of his father, the king said to his new cellarress, "Your new garment suits you." Meriel smiled and said, "Thank you, nin aran.“ She accompanied the king to his rooms, where he dictated her his wishes for the next wine order.  
When she sat in the cellar late in the evening and wrote orders for the merchants in Laketown, the door suddenly opened, and Thranduil entered the room, swaying slightly.  
Meriel was immediately with him and helped him to the next chair. "Legolas, ignored my command," he began, giving Meriel a sign to get him wine. She followed his request, although she thought it was not a good idea. When he had taken a strong sip of his wine, he added "He is following Tauriel, who is behind the dwarfs. My son left me because of a dwarf loving Elf, which isn‘t worth his love "Meriel didn‘t know what to answer. But that didn‘t seem to matter either, because the King continued, "All I've ever loved left me. My father, my wife and now Legolas "  
Out of nowhere the king began to cry. Meriel sat next to him and took one of his hands into hers. "Nin aran, your son will return to you, again." "Nobody returns to a heartless king" he said bitterly, and another tear rolled down his cheek. "You're not heartless, nin hir Thranduil," Meriel said gently, wiping away his tear as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pressed it so tightly that she groaned as she heard her bones creak. "Do you think you know me, Meriel? He growled. When she didn‘t respond quickly enough, he pressed even more firmly. This time, something cracked and a piercing pain shot her into the wrist. In spite of the pain, she knew exactly what he was up to and she replied with clenched teeth "And if you break all my bones, you will not convince me, that you are heartless. I see what I see. Behind your wall of ice, you are a wonderful Elf and King. "  
He let go of her, as if her skin had been burnt him. Thranduil looked at her incredulously. "Why, why do you believe in me, Meriel?" She looked at him with her stream blue eyes and answered "Because you are who you are" Then she rose to take a wet cloth around her wrist. Thranduil was about to rise,too but failed, as his legs buckled under him and he had fallen tot he ground, if Meriel would not have caught him. She rumbled with pain as his body pressed against her wrist but she didn‘t let go of him. He had become unconscious of drunkenness and she knew her powers were not enough to bring him to his room. So she took him to her room.   
She put him carefully into her bed and covered him with a blanket. When she took her second blanket out of the chest, she heard of Thranduil murmur. She turned to him and saw him cuddling her elk and whispering "Legolas". She smiled sadly and whispered "Mae fuin, Thranduil". Then she left the room.  
After a very uncomfortable night, Meriel turned to her duties as far as she could with her broken wrist. Already in the morning, she had placed a brew of herbs beside the still sleeping king, which helped against the evil effects of the wine. His face looked so peaceful. She allowed herself to look at him for a few minutes, and wished that he would find some peace within him.  
She was just talking to one of the rafter elves, when Thranduil entered the room. Both bowed their head, and greeted him. He turned to the raft elf and said, "I'd like to talk alone to the cellar mistress." He nodded and left the room.  
As soon as he was out of earshot, he began "Meriel, I would like to apologize for my yesterday's behavior. My disgrace was unworthy of a king. "She looked at him and replied," But of a loving father all the more, nin aran "His look fell on her arm and he asked" What happened to your arm? "She hesitated. Obviously, he didn‘t remember the incident. She panicked what to say, but no idea pops up in her mind. "Now Meriel, will you not answer me?" The king asked, looking at her inquiringly. "Oh, it's nothing. It was just an accident" She replied, finally. But Thranduil was wise enough to realize that something was wrong. "So, really?" He said, adding "Who are you protecting, Meriel?" She backed away from him until she stood with her back against the wine barrels.  
He walked towards her, but suddenly stopped and an expression of knowledge appeared on his face. He looked at her, bewildered. "You, you protect me. I did this to you! "Pain flickered in his eyes. "Why? Why, I was so cruel to you? "" You wanted to convince me that you are heartless." At these moment, he looked so lost at her, that it almost broke her heart. "But you cannot convince me of this" she continued. "It has only showed me how heartless you are to yourself. And that‘s it, what really hurts me, nin hir Thranduil."  
He was speechless. He could feel the truthfulness in her words, as well as the loving respect that she feel for him.  
"Let me make it up to you, please" he said. She looked at him questioningly and he stepped up to her and carefully took her broken wrist. While he was holding her wrist carefully it with one hand, he gently stroked the other hand over the enjured area and muttered words that Meriel didn‘t understand. She could feel the pain subsiding and disappearing completely.  
He let go of her arm carefully and looked at her warmly. "Thank you for let me sleep in your room" the king said. "You're welcome" Meriel replied.  
"Where did you spend the night then?" She gestured to the cellar's table and smiled embarrassed. "You mean, after I broke your wrist, you take me to your room and spend the night on that hard table?" "Yes" she admitted.  
Before she knew it, Thranduil embraced her and said "I appreciate your honest fidelity, Meriel." Then he whispered softly in her ear. "And for your endless love, I am grateful beyond all measure." The king released her, turned away, and left the cellar.  
Meriel remained overwhelmed and confused. She had always thought its self-evident to love her king, to be honest and faithful to him. When he had embraced her, a memory came back, she hadn‘t known she was still there.  
The smell of burnt wood stung her nose and she was alone. She was terrified, so terrified, until suddenly, those blue eyes looked at her, these delicate but strong hands, which picked her up and held them tight as they carried them into the light. She heard his heart beating in his chest and deeply hidden in it she felt the love that this heart was able to give. She felt safe. His hair, that covered her body like a blanket was made from starlight, and the fragrance of spring flowers lulled her into sleep.

A tear rolled down her cheeks as she said softly, "I would give anything, if I could help you to find your way to your heart again, nin hir Thranduil" and her words fade away in the emty room.  
The Elvenking sat on his throne, and followed the bustling activity under his feet. He had sent a patrol to get Legolas back. Then his thoughts wandered back to his cellar mistress.  
He had never met a human being like her. All the millennia, he was sure that humans were not able to love so deeply. She taught him something better. And he had to stand up to the fact that Meriel was honest with him in a way that even Legolas didn’t dare to. He couldn‘t help himself, but he had to smile.  
He allowed the realization that he could trust Meriel fully, what he did only with Legolas, actually. It filled him with peace to know that there was still, someone. Power causes solitude and he felt lonely for centuries. In the course of the day, he had remembered what Meriel had said to him the night before: ‚I see what I see. You are a wonderful elf and king‘, and he also had to stand the fact, painfully that she was also right with her testimony that he was heartless to himself.  
At that moment he was torn from his thoughts when the commander of the patrol, whom he had sent for Legolas, appealed to him. "Nin hir Thranduil, I am very sorry to tell you that your son refused to return with us without Tauriel." The King nodded and dismissed him. In retrospect, it was certainly a mistake to banish Tauriel, but he would do everything to protect his son. He left the throne and wandered through his halls.  
When Meriel brought him his wine this evening, she saw that the king was depressed. He stood on the balcony, looking concerned at the lonely mountain, "What is grieving you?" She asked. "I can feel the darkness rise. Something is before us. And Legolas is out there. "She stood next to him and also looked up at the mountain that rose black against the sunset. Then she looked at the king and saw a sadness and fragility in his eyes that took her breath away for a moment. She took her hand into his and squeezed her gently. "Nin aran, I can understand your concern for Legolas. But I believe in him. He may still be young for an elf, but he is your son. The son of a great king and warrior. He is an outstanding fighter, like his father. Let him prove himself and get to know the world. Give him the opportunity to become as wonderful as a king as you are. "Thranduil glanced at her, and replied," I am always amazed how you can make it easier for my heart. A better counselor, like you, I cannot wish for. "And squeezed her hand back.  
He was about to say something when a loud roar shook the lonely mountain and they saw from the distance, as Smaug rose in the air. A blink of a eye later, he began to attack lake town with his fire, which immediately burst into flames. "It has begun" the Elven king whispered, then he said, "Accompany me, Meriel. I'll march to lake town with my army. Please make sure we have enough provisions to help the people there and my army is well taken care of, too. "She nodded and both hurried through the halls towards the throne room. Just before their ways parted, the king said to her, "Please come back to my room, later. I would like to discuss something with you." She bowed her head and replied" Of course, nin hir Thranduil, "and she hurried away toward the supply chambers.  
She loaded everything the supply chambers have to give, and when the carriages were ready and waiting for the soldiers, Meriel hurried back into Thranduil's chamber. The King stood beside his armor as she entered the room. She bowed her head and asked, "May I help you in your armor, nin aran?" He nodded and she began to apply it to him. When she finished, she stepped back and admire him. Thranduil looked very imposing and she hoped with all her heart that the armor would protect him as well as possible.  
He seemed to be able to read her mind when he said, "Don‘t worry, Meriel. The armor is the best elf's smithery and is protected with some strong spells. "She looked at him and the king could see her fragility in her eyes. "Please come back to us, nin hir Tranduil" she said with a soft, trembling voice. The elf could see her body tremble and he couldn‘t help but take her in his arms. She clung to him and murmured again over and over again "Please come back" and tears ran down her cheeks.  
Even through his armor, he could hear her heart beating and feel her love and care. "Meriel, I'll come back. I promise" he said gently, wiping her tears away. "I want you to do something for me while I am absent. "He reached for his regent's scepter and thrusted him into her hand. She looked at him shocked, but he continued "You take over the affairs of the palace. There remains 40 Elves here. Please make sure that everything has its order."  
"Nin aran, I don‘t know what to say. Will the Elves not feel resigned when you make a human to the administrator of the palace? "" My dear Meriel, whom I make to my counselor and administrator is my decision, because I am the king. And don‘t believe that my people hadn‘t noticed, that you have a good influence on me. Just a few hours ago, a servant told me that he was happy to see me smile again.  
Oh, your new position will give you a new room. "I'm not going to let my counselor live in the basement halls." Meriel was speechless with emotion, so she just nodded to Thranduil to show him she had understood. Then both went to the throne hall where the King proclaimed his decision, officially and hand over the Regent’s scepter to Meriel. When he sat on his moose and everything was ready to go, Meriel approached the Elvenking again and said softly, "Take care for yourself, please. It would be my death if you didn‘t return. "He leaned down to her and replied," Do you remember what I have promised you in my chamber? "" Of course, nin hir Thranduil" "Well, I keep my promises " He gently stroked her cheek and gave the order to leave.  
She looked long after him and waited until the last flare had disappeared between the trees. Then she closed the gates to Thranduil's halls. It was late at night, and they were all tired, so she dismissed the little group that was left, and they all went to rest. When she had brought her elk from her basement hall, and entered her new chamber, she felt a feeling of strangeness. What made the feeling softer was the discovery that her room also had a balcony. She entered him and looked in the direction of the lonely mountain. Lake town was blazing, but she couldn‘t find Smaug anywhere. The cold autumn wind made her shiver, and she took a blanket and sat on the floor of the balcony. Through the parapet she looked further over the treetops of Mirkwood, hopeing to see a spark of torchlight of the army.  
The chirping of the birds woke them up the next morning. She fell asleep at the balcony and she went as fast as her stiff body allowed her into the throne hall. She distributed the tasks and also helped everywhere she could. They had soon replenished the stockpiles, and were now buisy with the production of various medicines, sutures, and dressing material to be able to help the injured elves of the battle as well as possible, when they return. Every evening she stood on the balcony and peered over to the lonely mountain. Meanwhile they had heard that Smaug was dead and she hoped the King would return every day. She sat at the table of the Hall of Cure when Tauron, the doctor asked her "nin adaneth Meriel, when did you eat something the last time?" "She lifted her gaze from the linen binding she was just waving and answered „ I don’t know.“  
"Do you believe that this is wise?" "No, nir hir, Tauron." The doctor sighed and countered. "Do you think King Thranduil would approve your behavior when you dig yourself into the ground? "" Not at all, but I can‘t help myself. I think he would understand." "Meriel, I see love when I see her. And you love Thranduil more than your own life, isn‘t it?" She looked at him for a long time and when she answered, the doctor could the sadness in her eyes. "You're right, Tauron. But I know where my place is. I know what I am. And I know who he is. The only thing that is important to me is to serve our King with my modest means and nothing more." "Nin adaneth Meriel, let me tell you one thing, and I hope you think about it. Truthful love is never a modest mean, but the greatest gift that can be made to another creature. And it is irrelevant who or what someone is."  
She nodded mutely and the doctor rose to return a few minutes later with a bowl of soup. He put her before Meriel on the table and said, "Well, eat something. Your task is exhausting and you want to do a good job for our king, don‘t you?" "You're right, "she said, taking the spoon to her hand.  
The next morning, when she looked down at the lonely mountain, black clouds of smoke rose from him, and she knew there was happened something evil. A flock of birds rose from the tree tops of Mirkwood, and seconds later she could feel the ground beneath her feet begin to tremble. She hurried to the Throne Hall, where the other Elves had already gathered together. She stood at the feet of the throne and said, "Something evil is happening on the lonely mountain. Therefore, I would ask you to arm yourself and make sure that this evil couldn‘t reach the Mirkwood. I know just a few of us are warriors, but nevertheless we should do our best to defend Thranduil's halls, just as our king defends us on the lonely mountain."  
With these words, she led the small group into the arsenal, where everyone was covered with the weapons he could lead the best. She strengthened the guards and sent scouts into the forest. Meriel herself took position on her balcony and didn‘t let the lonely mountain out of sight. More and more smoke rose from him, and as the wind came out of its direction, she could hear the faint sounds of the battle even from this far distance. She heard the clanging of the swords and the screams. She felt the pain and it tore her heart. How many elves lost their lives and drowned in their own blood. Were the King and Legolas still alive? The worry about them almost takes her sanity. She grabbed the parapet with so much force til her ankles whitened. Her heart was racing and she gasped for air.  
But she had to remain strong - and if it was the last thing she did. She was responsible for this group of the backsliders and she wouldn‘t disappoint them. She didn‘t want to disappoint her king. He should be proud of her, if he could. A painful whimper escaped her lips, and the tears running down her cheeks dripped quietly to the ground.  
She stood at her post for hours, not even realizing that somebody had put something to eat in her room. She left it untouched. It was quiet around the lonely mountain, and she want to look after her little group.  
She met them in the kitchen, where they sat at a long table and took their supper. The mood was depressed and Meriel knew instinctively that she had to do something about it. It had to be enough that she felt a ghostly emptiness in herself, she wanted to spare this suffering for the others.  
They looked at her expectantly and she said, "I am proud of you. Proud, like you master this difficult time. Proud, that you are prepared to defend these halls without any fighting abilities. I am proud,how everyone of you has done his best to prepare our king and the army a well-looked home. I am proud, to be a part of such a wonderful community, and I bow my head in gratitude for you. "And she did so.   
An applause rose and she could see the emotions and joy in the eyes of the small group. When she turn around to leave the room, Tauron rose and said "nin adaneth Meriel, stay with us and keep us company. You certainly haven‘t eaten anything, today. "She looked into the round and saw approving head nodding. She smiled shyly and sat down to them. In spite of the circumstances there was still a beautiful evening and with hope in their hearts the group went to sleep later this evening.  
When Meriel was about to put her last hand on her clothes, there was a knock at the door and a servant entered the room excitedly. "Nin adaneth Meriel, a messenger has come from the lonely mountain." There was no need for words to get them to the throne hall as quickly as possible, where the rest of their group was already to hear the news.  
The messenger was visibly drawn from the battle, and he had a chair and water. He began to tell them the events, and they all listened intently to his remarks. All were exceedingly glad to hear the king and Prince Legolas were well.  
With grief, however, they had to hear that a third of the army had lost their lives at the battlefield and another third had suffered serious injuries. The first transports of patients were to reach Thranduil's Halls during the afternoon, and the dead would be brought back to Mirkwood, too. The king himself would arrive a few days later, after the great Dwarf warriors who also lost their lifes had been buried. Then the messenger pulled out a parchment roll and handed it over to Meriel. She thanked him, and she made sure that he was taken care of and was able to rest. While the last preparations were being made in the kitchen and the hall of healing, she went back into her room. She sat down at the desk and began to read. The main part informed them that the dead elven warriors would return in large stone urns, and they should start the preparations for the farewell ceremony at the grove of eternity. Furthermore, the king wrote that Legolas wouldn‘t return with him because he had gave him a special order. At the end she found another remark that filled her heart with sheer joy:  
"Meriel, it fills my heart with joy to know to be expected of you and to become knowing, what has happened in my halls in the meantime - Thranduil."  
Three days later, the King returned with great exultation to his palace of wood and stone. And the moment Meriel looked into the eyes of Thranduil, the king was swept by a tidal wave of love and joy, which almost tore him from his horse. When he had descended, she bowed her head, put her hand on her heart and said "Welcome home, nin aran Thranduil". Then she handed him over the regent's scepter, and the king asked her to follow him into his chamber for report. As soon as the door had closed behind them, the king turned to her and smiled.  
"You have given me a wonderful welcome, Meriel" and his eyes sparkled like stars. "Of course, nin aran. You deserved all the honor of this world "she replied gently, and asked" May I help you out of the armor?" The king nodded, and she began to release him from the armor while she reported to him. His garment under the armor was sweaty, and Meriel went to his dressing room to get some new clothes for him. When she came back, she froze, rooted tot he ground and looked at him in surprise. He stood in front of her with a bare upper body and looked at his numerous hematomas, which darkened his milky-white skin.  
He was so beautiful and she had trouble to calm her wild beating heart and stop her legs from giving way. What she could not prevent, however, was that she was flushing bright red. She lowered her eyes and put his clothes on the bed. "Meriel" she heard the kings voice. „ Could you bring me some healing ointment, please?“   
She‘s here ready, nin aran, "she replied, and went to the table, which stood beside the balcony. There she had also provided a bottle of wine, and filled a goblet for the King, who was certainly thirsty. "You really think about everything" the elf commented, smiling. "Of course, nin hir Thranduil. You should feel as comfortable as possible, "she said softly. "Well, would you mind then, to help me with the hematomas on my back?" Her eyes grew big and she had to not to faint, with the prospect of touching his skin. He looked at her expectantly, and she could see in his eyes that he knew she wanted to do this more than anything else. Oh, by all the trees of Mirkwood ....  
"Of course, nin aran," she finally managed to bring out, and she opened the seal of the ointment as he took his platinum-blond hair forward to expose his back. She let the ointment get warm in her hands, touching as carefully as she could, one of the first hematomas of his back.  
Her touch was feathery and his skin gratefully received any contact with her fingers. Thranduil couldn‘t remember when he had been touched like this since his beloved wifes dead, but it was centuries ago. A warm feeling spread inside of his chest and he closed his eyes to enjoy it better.  
He was so drowned in this feeling that he didn‘t realize, she has finished his back. Meriel didn‘t want to wake him out of his peaceful state, and so she began to treat the hematomas on his chest, too. One of the hematomas lay over his heart and as she gently stroked over it, she felt his slow heartbeat under her fingers. She paused for a moment, put her hand on his heart and closed her eyes. She sighed softly, and when she opened her eyes again, the king's ice-blue eyes glared at her.  
She drew her hand back, and stammered embarrassed, "Forgive me, nin aran" and lowered her gaze. "There's nothing to forgive" he replied softly. "Thank you, Meriel. I can do the rest by myself" he added gently. He saw that she had trouble not to lose her composure. "Thank you, nir hir Thranduil" he heard her say in a trembling voice.

A while after Meriel had gone, Tauron entered the king's chamber to look after him. He found the king reading on his bed. After he had examined him and saw that the ointment did a good job, he asked, "Nin hir Thranduil, has something happened between you and Meriel?" The king looked at him in surprise and replied "No, why?" "She came to the healing hall And was very confused. I asked her for the reason, but she said it was nothing, but I saw the despair in her eyes. "  
He could see the concern in the king's ice-blue eyes, and he added, "While your absence, she was lovingly to our little group, and all she did was to act with you in her mind and the desire to fulfill your will. When the battle of the lonely mountain began, and our hearts were filled with sorrow for you and for our army, she spoke to us and gave us new courage. Each word was a testimony of how much she believes in you, how much she loves you. And believe me, she loves you more than her own life." The king looked at the doctor thoughtfully and replied hardly audible "I know."  
Tauron sighed. Nin aran, I wan to ask you one thing: Be careful with her. As much as she loves you, she has suffered so badly when you weren‘t present. She had hardly eaten anything and the pain she felt was palpable. "  
The Elvenking's eyes grow wide. "I promise you I will take your advice" he replied, and dismissed the doctor.  
When Tauron made his way back to the healing halls, he was certain that Meriel had a healing effect on the king. Even though Thranduil was perhaps not aware of it himself, he had changed since Meriel was around him. He had become softer, more affable.  
It didn‘t take long, and everyday life had returned to Mirkwood. Thranduil spent a lot of time with Meriel and his people were glad to see ther king smile again. In his eyes had returned a sparkle that they hadn‘t seen for centuries.  
However, when Legolas had joined the Fellowship of the Ring, his thoughts went more and more to his son. With increasing frequency the fear captured his heart and told him, he wouldn‘t see him ever, again. Meriel did her best to stop his fear and assure him again and again that Legolas would return to him from this adventure.  
But somehow the melancholy didn‘t want to leave the king. Therefore, it was always a pleasant change when Bard from Dal came to visit his former combatant.  
It was one of those evenings when they were still sitting together in Thranduil's room and telling stories when the King fell into one of his gloomy moods. He watched  
Bard tell Meriel a funny story from Dal and she laughed heartily. He thought she looked at Bard as she always looked at him, so lovingly. Did she want to leave him like Legolas had left him? He reached for his wine and took a strong sip.  
Shortly afterwards, Bard retired to sleep, and Meriel accompanied him to his room. While she was gone, Thranduil was sitting in his chair, and the wine did the best of his dark thoughts. In the end, they all left him, he thought to himself. He was always the one who stayed behind and drowned in grief and pain. And he was so tired.  
Meriel's return tore him out of his mind as she asked "Can I do anything else for you, nin hir Thranduil?" A look from him was enough to tell her that her king was in no good condition and his answer confirmed her impression. "Will you leave me, like all the others, Meriel?" "Not until I die" she answered. Thranduil rose with a slight sway, and she was immediately with him to prevent him from falling. He clung to her and began to cry. All his grief and despair fell upon her, and she closed her eyes. She felt the his heartbeat and sent him all her love she could muster. It didn‘t seem to miss its effect when the Elvenking visibly relaxed in her arms. Gently she led him to his bed and said softly, "Let me help you out of your coat, nin aran." He let it happen, and when she had finally put him to bed and wanted to wish him a good night, he took her hand and Said softly, "Please stay."  
Meriel looked at him in surprise and wanted to reach for a chair, but the king pulled her to his bed. She was frightened, and she didn‘t know what the Elvenking intended. Thranduil saw the fear in her eyes and he said softly, "I don‘t want to harm you in any way. I, I just don‘t want to be alone" He seemed so vulnerable and Meriel heart hurts. She smiled at him sympathetically and replied, "Just let me take off my dress." He let go of her and she did what she had said. Only with her thin undergarment on her body she carefully joined him in his big bed. He took her in her arms and she put her head on his chest. His skin was so soft and it felt so good. She remembered when she had touched Thranduil's tender skin the first time and a shiver ran down her back. The king put his head on hers and gently stroked her back. Meriel lost herself in his embrace. Her left hand began to stroke gently over his chest and she felt his breathing quicken. Sleepy, she heard him say "your hair smells like summer wind." She smiled and replied softly "Your hair smells like spring flowers." Two minutes later the king was falling asleep, and Meriel also closed her eyes.

The next morning the king still slept when Meriel awoke. She slipped cautiously out of the bed to not wake him up. For a moment, she enjoyed Thranduil's peaceful facial features and hoped he had pleasant dreams. When she came into the kitchen of the palace, she found Bard sitting at the big kitchen table. "Mae arin, nir hir Bard" she said and smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "Mae arin, Meriel. She sat down next to him and both had breakfast. Then she suggested, "Bard, would you like to take a walk through the palace gardens?" He nodded and they left the kitchen.  
The king awoke and regreted that Meriel wasn‘t no longer beside him. He got up and entered the balcony. His gaze wandered over the trees of Mirkwood as a bright laughter penetrated his fine ears. He looked down at the Palace Gardens and saw that Bard and Meriel were walking along. Meriel's hair waved softly in the wind, and the sun turned it into gold.  
Bard just said something to her that Thranduil couldn‘t hear and out of nowhere Bard embraced her.  
His heart was shaken with fear and rage. How could he dare? Meriel was his. Its light! His safe place! His treasure! His mind tried to point out that this gesture was perhaps quite harmless, but his heart ached so much that he grabbed his chest and his lips escaped a whim.  
In the meantime, the two had disappeared between the trees, and the king retired to his room. He felt battered, as after a hard battle, and he lay down on his bed in the hope of mastering this storm of emotions.

A messenger from Dal reached Thranduil's halls and told Bard that his presence was urgently needed. "That's because I never want to become a mayor" he said with a grin at Meriel, when he left. "Would you please tell the king my regret that I couldn‘t personally say good-bye to him?" "Of course," she replied, laid her hand on her heart, bowed her head, and added, "mae mentie, nin hir Bard" Amnantir, Meriel, "he replied, and rode through the gates.  
It was just before noon, when Meriel looked after the king. She found him asleep, and so she put him something to eat and drink on the table and carefully covered him again with his blanket when she saw him shivering.  
It was evening and the king still hadn‘t appeared outside the room. Meriel began to be worried seriously, and when she entered his room, they grew into immeasurable. Thranduil sat in his chair beside the balcony and she could see right away in his eyes that it was not the first goblet of wine he had drunk. He looked at her with a hardness that made her take a few steps back. Then she asked carefully, "What happened, nin aran?" She wanted to go to him, but he commanded her to stay in place with a harsh gesture. "Do you tell me, Meriel?" She looked at him questioningly. "How is it, that you allow Bard to hug you?" She was just about to respond, when the King continued, "Haven‘t you assured me that your heart and your loyalty is all mine?" Again she wanted to answer but Thranduil spoke again."You are just another proof of the low value of a human's promise and I regret I hadn‘t left you in the hut years ago." His words met her heart with such violence as if he had rammed his sword into her chest. Unbearable pain exploded in her chest and she need all her willpower to prevent her legs to buckle.  
What should she answer? There was nothing more left to say, nothing more to explain. She wanted to turn away and go, but the king ruled her: "Have I allowed you to leave?" She paused in her motion and answered in an overcast voice, " You consider me as dishonest and you regret my presence here in your kingdom, I think it's for the best to leave." "Well, then go. I will not stop you. But when you have crossed my gates, they will be closed for you forever. "She nodded silently, greeted him, and said softly," Namarie, nin aran "  
Everything was fogged as she walked through the halls. She entered the healing halls, which lay silent in the night. She went into a small room, encamping various kinds of medicine. Far back, she spotted the old bottles, waiting for their use, with a thick layer of dust. The inscriptions were old and yellow, but still legible. She found what she was looking for and set off on the way back.  
Gently she entered the chamber of the king, who in the meantime fell asleep deeply in his bed. She opened the bottle and drank the contents. Then she put her left hand gently on Thranduil's chest and closed her eyes. She remembered all the beautiful memories of Thranduil, and her love for him broke her way through the veil of pain. She saw the veins of her arm begin to shine like moonlight as her love made her way to his heart. So she stood there for a while and when she was sure nothing remained, she pulled her hand back. "Namarie, Thranduil" she said softly, walking away. The guards at the gate let them pass, though they were wondering what Meriel wanted so early in the forest in the morning.  
She mechanically set on foot in front of the other as she followed the Elvenpath. She felt nothing but emptiness. Fireflies lit the way for her. In her light, she could see that her skin began to turn gray. She didn‘t have much time anymore. When she came to the end of the forest, she could barely hold on to her feet. It began to dawn and the sky turned from violet to magenta to a delicate pink. Meriel stepped out of Mirkwood and went up to the gentle hill. As the terrain began to fall off gently, she saw the almost vanished remains of her home village. Before she reached the spot, a stream crossed her path. The face that looked at her out of the water wasn‘t the young woman she once was. A gray shadow of hers with white hair and dead eyes stared at her, but she didn‘t care anymore.  
She was only an empty shell, and her soul glowed only weakly inside her. As she reached the sparse remains of the houses, her legs buckled under her, and she was caught by soft grass. The morning dew moistened them gently, and when the sun finally rose above the mountains, she wasn’t here anymore.  
The king woke up just before noon and could not remember the last time he'd slept so well. He felt like a new born. As if no sorrow had never hurt his soul. He could remember everything, but now he could look back peacefully at the past destiny. He felt liberated. His first thought was to tell Meriel about it, but then the events of the last evening hit him like a fist in the stomach. He was almost bewildered at his own behavior. Why had he been so cruel and unfair to her? How could he just assume that she was unfaithful to him, just because Bard had embraced her? He had to find her. As quickly as possible.

Thranduil rushed out of his room and hurried to the gates of his hall. „Did you have seen Meriel“ he asked Feren. "No, nin aran," he replied, but the night watchers have told me that she went to the forest very early in the morning. They also mentioned that she looked strangely pale, almost light gray. "The king's breath stopped when he suddenly heard Tauron's voice behind him." Oh, no, she will not ... "He turned to the doctor, What she will not, Tauron?" But this one only said" Please follow me, nin aran. I must be sure before I can express myself further" and both elves hurried into the medicine room of the healing halls. The doctor ripped the closet open and began hurriedly looking for a certain bottle. He didn‘t find them.  
He dropped his arms resigned, and said, "She found her." "What did she find?" Thranduil asked impatiently. He took a deep breath and began to tell. "One evening, Meriel and I were sitting in the healing hall and talking about medicine and the magic abilities of elves. Then she asked me if there was a cure for a wounded heart that is not able to heal. I told her that this was true, but it was very dangerous to use it.  
The one who wanted to heal the heart of the patient had to truly love him so that it might work. In addition, he had to be aware that he would never be able to love again. And a life without love causes the soul to break down. These are at least the consequences for an elf. What this potion does to a human, I don’t dare to imagine. But one of the side effects is that the skin begins to turn to gray when the soul begins to die.  
Tell me, do you feel different today? "The King looked at the doctor and whispered "I feel free."   
The doctor nodded.  
"I must find them" said Thranduil, and shouted to a servant, "My elk, at once!" And hurried away for the gates. At the entrance his imperial guards were waiting for him, and Feren handed him his sword. As soon as he sat on his elk he was already up and away, so that his guards had trouble to catch up with him. In wind-ropes he was out of his realm, and chased the hill. When his elk crossed the stream, he could see something gray-white in the tall grass. He stopped his elk, went off, and walked to the place in the grass.  
His heart filled with grief when he found her. It was too late, much too late. His guards held a respectable distance, while the King limped and gazed quietly at her dead body. She looked so fragile. As he gently stroked her upper arm, her body began to decay into fine sand, and the gentle wind began to carry away the first granules. "I need a vessel," Thranduil cried out, and a moment later Feren handed him one that could be closed. He tried to collect as much sand as possible, and when the group made their way back to the forest, the king held the vessel in his arms as he had held the terrified little girl decades before. At the first time he took her to her new home, now he brought her back home, again – for forever.  
Their remains were given a special place in a weeping willow in the grove of eternity. He lingered as often as he could under her tree, and the soft, thin branches gently stroked his platinum-blond hair, and the delicate leaves kissed his face.  
He felt peace, he was free.


End file.
